


Working at the Fazbears

by ImmortalsForever



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gore, I need people's opinions on if I should finish this, M/M, This isn't official!, i think, set around fnaf 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalsForever/pseuds/ImmortalsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Delirious find when he gets a job and five night's at Freddy's and finds out dark secrets about the place that would leave him wondering 'what happened to the children?' and 'Who's he?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working at the Fazbears

**Author's Note:**

> Waring: It is creepy and upsetting and features deadly ghosts and a killer. Possible warnings of blood, guts and gore ahead. And character death.

Jonathan didn't get why he'd chosen a job like this. In a creepy place in the middle of nowhere. And to make it worse the place looked like absolute shit.

Their was a day and night shift but two people by the name's of Evan and Brock had taken that one. The day shift had two people whilst the night shift had one person. For reasons unknown.

Jonathan wanted the day shift because it would have been less creepy, but. He had to have the night shift because the day shifts were taken. Jonathan had to be there by 12am, and the end of his job is at 6am.

Their was various news articles about what happened. But obviously Jonathan didn't believe shit about them. Instead having to work at the pizzeria because he had minimal grades and this was the only job that would take him.

Apparently the reason their wasn't two night guards is because someone had been taken by the animatronic Bonnie. And taken to the store room with the heads of animatronics.

Apparently the guy had been ripped to pieces by the animatronics. The other night guard having to watch on the cameras. Watch the other animatronics huddle around the poor guy and use their teeth to rip through his skin.

The worst part was that the animatronics would be speaking? saying things like **"We're sorry" "It's not us...it's him"** And reading the complaints from the guy who had to watch the other practically get eaten. It send shivers down Jonathan's spine to say the least.

The guy who was alive didn't get the chance to call the police. Because the phone was cut off and so was ths power. In darkness except for a flashlight. The man made his way out of the place whilst the animatronics were eating/ripping apart the other guy.

The one who got eaten and was now cut up into pieces was named David. The one who got out alive was named Lui. In an interview Lui said that David, Nogla, was his lover. And he talked about the memories of the day that David was took away from him.

Tearing up when he spoke. Lui spoke about after he quit his job and kept having constant dreams about the animatronics going after him. About how the animatronics looked so lifeless and creepy. About their eyes that looked like... like someone was forced into the suits.

And then. Lui would dream about them, him in David's body as he ran. But he got chased by them, and was getting ripped apart by the animatronics. The same exact thing that happened to his lover. But the pain felt so real in his dreams. And Lui wished that he was dead and that it wasn't David who died there.

The last words that were muttered from David to the camera was a _"I.. I love you Lui.. don't forget that. Run.. a-as far as you can..don't look back. Don't regret the memories of me and you.."_ And Lui noticed and remembered the words that he spoke and the tears that left David's eyes.

It hurt so much for Lui to leave and before this Lui had tried to save David.. but.. he couldn't. He actually couldn't push David out of the way. Because when Lui tried. .. David pushed him out of the room. To get eaten. And that was the biggest burden and regret for Lui to face.

But after all of that, the death of his lover, he still grieved. The articles of what happened were out and so were newspapers and an interview that proved everything on TV. Jonathan wasn't sure on what to believe. Jonathan seen it on the news but was already booked with his new job.

So he decided against it and went to the place. The animatronics were on about this person called 'him' in Lui's interview. Who was he? it was very confusing for Jonathan and you could even see that Lui was even confused as well.

What struck Jonathan the most was that the animatronics could possibly talk.. that was creepy considering that they were programed only to sing and not speak human language. But maybe that was involved with the whole fact of the children being murdered.

Apparently five or six children were murdered by someone named 'The purple guy' and stuffed into the suits of the animatronics. Maybe that's why the animatronic suits were talking.

Jonathan might be taking way to much account into this situation but it did fit together and he was going to find out if these articles and if what happened to this 'Lui' guy was true or not. The only way to find out was if Jonathan went there himself.

Though he could fully well get himself killed, that's if the animatronics really killed people, unless it was a bug in the animatronics endoskeleton, or by the boss or the repair man.

The day came where Jonathan had to go to the pizzeria. The day that he would see what it was like. And to be honest. ..Jonathan already didn't like it, the 'Fazbears' sigh was hanging off of the building from one side. The wind blowing against it as Freddy smiled at whatever it was that he was smiling at.

The next part was the building walls, they seemed to have some sort of decay and cobwebs combined with other disgusting stuff. The place looked really old, you would think that the boss would have cleaned the place up.

The next thing was the door, and the fact that their wasn't doors, what if someone got stuffy in their or something like that? It's bad to not have windows. The door didn't look that bad but it looked pretty creepy considering that it was already open and the wind was blowing back and forth against it.

In the corner of his eye. Jonathan was sure he seen someone staring through the door and at him, a pair of eyes, and a smirk type grin. Jonathan blinked and it went away. Deciding that it was an hallucination, Jonathan shrugged it away and parked his car in the Fazbears drive through. Walking towards the building as he headed inside.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? comment on whether I should continue this or not.


End file.
